


Distance (or lack thereof)

by LadyLibby



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, comic nerd reader, more tags to come, priestly being a flirt, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Summary: You have just moved to Santa Cruz to help take care of your parents after their recent car accident. While applying for jobs using your literature degree around the city, you decide to make some extra money at Beach City Grill. You end up with a massive crush on Priestly, but unluckily for you, your parents are strict and hate tattoos and piercings. So how on earth are you supposed to deal with all his flirting? (Plus-sized, comic nerd!Reader)





	1. Chapter 1

The lunch rush has just ended and everyone working at the Beach City Grill sit down to rest. You and Tish, the two waitresses sit at a booth, chatting. 

“How’s the job hunt going?”

You sigh, tugging at the hem of your Captain America shirt. 

“It’s not. I’ve stopped applying. I think I should focus on my taking care of my parents. Besides, I like working here.”

“We like you working here too.”

Tish’s voice adopts a teasing quality as she continues. 

“Who else is going to pick up my shift when I’m on a date.”

You laugh. 

“Date? I don’t know if our definitions of date match, Tish.”

“Tomato, tomato.”

A customer walks in, jingling the bell above the door. You signal to Tish that you’ve got it, joining Jen at the counter. Priestly hands you the man’s six inch turkey melt with a smile. Your cheeks flush and turn around quickly. 

Even after the customer has left, you’re still leaning against the counter, thinking. 

Jen’s voice brings you from your reverie. 

“Did you finish Stranger Things yet?”

“YES OH MY GOD!”

She grins, your enthusiasm mirrored in her. 

“The cinematography was just…amazing.”

“I know! Although I was so mad about Nancy and Steve.”

Jen rolls her eyes. 

“It should be Nancy and Barbara.”

You nod, agreeing. 

“True.”

Piper looks up from her sketchbook long enough to call over to the two of you. 

“Neeeeeerds!”

You flip her off jokingly, and she just sticks her tongue out in response. 

“I don’t know Pipes, the gore level was pretty great.”

Your eyes widen in surprise at Priestly’s addition to the conversation. 

“You watched it too?”

He nods, slinging one arm over your shoulders and the other over Jen’s. 

“Maybe we can talk about it sometime. Do you like coffee, Y/N?”

He looks at you with an exaggerated smoulder, clearly trying to flirt. You blush, wishing so badly that you could flirt back. 

“Yeah. Unfortunately, all of my free time is spent with my parents so….”

His face falls for a moment before regaining its usual mischievous spark. 

“C’mon, play hookie for an hour. It’ll be like high school!”

“I never did that.”

“What?! Well what am I doing asking you out then?”

You duck around him, heading over to wash the tables. 

“I think that’s a you problem.”

His laugh makes your heartbeat pick up.

****

“Hey Jen?”

The tech savvy blond looks up from the monitor. 

“What’s up  _ Boaz? _ ”

“Who ultimately got you and Fuzzy together?”

She rolls her eyes.”

“You. What’s up  _ Priestly?” _

He fiddles with the ring on his pointer finger. 

“Do you know why Y/N is so...distant with me?”

Jen feigns confusion.

“What?”

“She’s practically everyone else’s best friend, but I feel like she backs away when I try to talk to her.”

Priestly’s voice is full of uncharacteristic disappointment

“I thought she liked me, but I’m not sure anymore. Did I come on too strong?”

Torn between the promise Jen made to you and helping Priestly, she pauses. 

“I don’t….think so. I think she’s just worried about her parents.”

He nods, the gears shifting in his head. 

“Yeah...thanks.”

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

You sit in your car, turning the key for the fifth time. The engine sputters and hums, but won’t start. Frustrated, you hit the steering wheel. You close your eyes, resting your forehead against the fabric. 

“Dammit…”

You look up when a knock sounds at the window. Trucker, ever the hero is there with a sympathetic smile. 

“Car trouble?”

You nod, getting out to talk to him. 

“It won’t start.”

He nods, trying the key again. 

“Okay, I can take a look at it tomorrow.”

You hug him tightly. 

“Thanks Charlie.”

He chuckles, hugging you back. 

“You’ve got it Angel.”

Trucker says goodbye to Priestly as the other man exits the shop. You’re about to call a cab when Priestly talks to you. 

“Need a ride?”

“I can just call-”

“It’s not a problem, I’m happy to drive you.”

Your resolve breaks, the butterflies in your stomach all in agreement that you should go. 

“Okay.”

His car is on the old side, and just screams Priestly. CDs are spread across the floor and you spot a few familiar tee shirts in the back. 

“Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s fine. It’s very...you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

You giggle, looking out the window as he pulls onto the street. Watching the cars go by, you miss all the secret smiles he gives you at stop signs or red lights. 

“So, literature, huh?”

“I’m a big fan of books, what can I say?”

He seems genuinely interested, continuing to ask about it. 

“What do you think you want to do?”

“Librarian could be fun, I could teach, maybe be a publisher or editor.”

“That’s really cool.”

You tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“Thanks. What about you?”

“No clue.”

He doesn’t seem to be joking.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m just sort of figuring it out.”

You pat his shoulder tentatively. 

“You’ll figure it out. Knowing you, when you do, it’ll be something totally awesome that you love.”

He fixes you with a look that you can’t quite pinpoint. It’s somewhere between awe and gratitude. Stopped at the red light, you think he might be about to kiss you. Panicking, you turn you eyes back to the road. 

“It’s a right at the next street.”

Priestly clears his throat, looking back at the road. In less than a minute, he’s pulling into your driveway. In a surge of confidence, you press a light kiss to his cheek. The smirk the pulls at the corner of his mouth makes you giggle. 

“Thanks for the ride Priestly.”

“Anytime.”

As you get out of the car, the front door of your house opens, revealing an older woman with her arm in a sling. She looks very unhappy. Your words come out in a hushed whisper. 

“Oh no.”

Once on the front steps, your mother’s lecture begins. 

“Y/N M/N L/N. I did NOT ask you to come live here again for you to be flirting with that kind of man! First you’re in his car, and the next thing I know you’ll be stuck full of metal bits and covered in ink!”

You try to calm her down. Painfully aware of the fact that Priestly can hear everything through the open windows of his car. 

“Mom, Priestly was just giving me a ride. My car broke down, and he helped out.”

She eyes you suspiciously and sends a death glare at Priestly’s car. 

“Mom? Come on, let’s just go inside okay? I’ll make dinner.”

She just huffs and retreats back into the house. You follow, waving sheepishly at Priestly. Unbeknownst to you, he finally gets it. You’ve been avoiding him because of your parents. The new information only makes him more determined to be with you. 


	3. Chapter 3

You’re the first one at work today, and help Trucker open up the shop before he heads off the catch the waves. Before he leaves, he tosses your car keys back to you. 

“It should be all fixed up. I took it for a test ride last night and everything was back to normal.”

With a huge grin, you give him a big hug. 

“Thank you so much Trucker. I owe you one.”

“Anytime, angel.”

He heads out with his board and you set up the tables and start prepping the grill. About five minutes later, the bell above the door tinkles again. To your surprise, it’s Priestly, today with a green mohawk. It matches his shirt, which reads ‘Save a Tree, Kill a Beaver.’ The first thing out of his mouth is nothing short of surprising. 

“You look beautiful.”

First you just freeze, completely caught off guard. Then you turn the color of a tomato and look intently at your black converse.  You’re just wearing a F/C sundress with a cardigan to match your shoes. 

“Thanks…”

Priestly just smiles, grabbing an apron and joining you behind the counter. After a minute or so of silence, you nudge him with your hip. 

“Thanks again for giving me a ride by the way.”

He nudges back. 

“It was my pleasure. I love spending time with you.”

You blush again, ignoring the butterflies that erupt in your stomach when his hand brushes yours. 

“I-I like hanging out with you too, Priestly.”

Right then you’re aware of exactly how close his face is to your own. One movement on your part and you’d finally get that kiss you’ve been dreaming of for weeks. One movement, that you know you won’t make, because you don’t want Priestly to have to deal with your parents. 

That little bell above the door jingles again, and you spring away from each other like a pair of teenagers caught by a parent. Jen and Piper enter, Jen laughing at something Piper had said.

“Good morning!”

They both say their respective greetings back, and the work day begins. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t notice the looks Priestly gives you for the rest of the day. 

****

Your day never stops its weirdness. Priestly is just shameless in his flirting, regardless of who’s around or what’s happening. And you, well you’re not sure if you should love it, or be annoyed. 

An hour before the shop closes, your walking over to a table to clean it, and manage to miss the puddle of spilled water on the floor. Your foot slides out from underneath you and you tip backwards. 

Your eyes are closed, ready for the impact when a pair of strong arms catch you. The broom he’d been using to sweep the floor clatters to the ground, and you’re met with a pair of beautiful green eyes. 

“Looks like you fell for me.”

You stand up as quick as you can, hustling back behind the counter and muttering your thanks. 

“Okay that was just cheesy.”

Priestly sticks his tongue out at Piper. While you’re wiping down the grill, Trucker comes in from the back room.

“Hey Priestly? Can you make a grocery run for tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

Priestly takes off his apron and takes the list from Trucker. Before he leaves, he sends you a wink. You blush and look at your shoes; something you’ve been doing a lot today. The second the door clicks shut, Piper and Jen turn to you. 

“Okay what happened?”

“What do you mean?”

Piper rolls her eyes. 

“First you two are about an inch apart when we walk in, then he’s Mr. Smooth alllllll day. He just  _ caught you in his freaking arms.” _

Jen points at you, adding her own to the conversation. 

“And he winked at you before leaving.”

“He did?”

Piper shoves you gently. 

“Oh please. We all know that you saw it.”

Jen takes your hand, looking at you seriously. 

“Do you have feelings for him?”

You rub an invisible spot on the counter, wrestling with telling the truth. 

“Yeah.”

“Then go for it!”

“It’s not that simple, Piper. My parents...they have this thing about tattoos and piercings and stuff. My mom nearly had a coronary at the idea of me even talking to Priestly, let alone dating him!”

Trucker looks up from his newspaper at you. 

“Y/N, you’re not your mother. You can make your own decisions. Remember how you owe me one? Give him a chance okay?”

Surrounded by the support of your friends, you feel more confident in the decision you know you’ve wanted to make for a long time. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Priestly wakes up and leaps out of bed immediately. He’d been planning for days on how he was going to finally ask you out. 

The first plan involved several bouquets of flowers and an elaborate set up. Then he realized that that sort of thing was all wrong for you. So that was how plan one was scrapped. 

The second plan had something to do with getting you to go with him on a romantic stroll. Only, it still didn’t feel quite right. Plan two was then gone. 

The third plan, and the one he’s ready to execute is what motivates him to get to work early this morning. 

With an extra large smile, he goes about his morning. His mohawk is styled purple, knowing it’s one of your favorite colors. In the car, he plays his music even louder, nerves giving way to happy anticipation. For some reason, he has a feeling you’ll say yes. 

****

You enter the sub shop, the bell above the door signifying your entrance. You stop just over the threshold, surprised to see Priestly already there, preparing the grill. He looks up, giving you a smile and a wave. 

“Hey there.”

You smile sheepishly back. 

“Hi.”

Slipping past him into the back room, you grab your apron and tie it around your waist. When you come back out, you begin setting the tables. As you work, you feel Priestly’s eyes on your back. 

“Hey, Y/N,” You look up at his voice, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.” 

He wipes his hands with a cloth, locking eyes with you. He moves around the counter, coming to stand across from you. 

“Do you have dinner plans tonight?”

Your heartbeat picks up, mind whirling at what you know is about to happen. 

“Not yet, no.”

He gives you a lopsided smirk, “Can I ask you another thing?”

“Yes,” You giggle a little.

“Do you like pizza?”

“Who doesn’t love pizza?”

Priestly takes another step closer, now just inches away. He tilts his head toward you, as if to kiss you. 

“I have one more question.”

You feel your cheeks heat up, but you keep the eye contact. 

“Go.”

“Will you go out with me tonight and get pizza?”

Now it’s your turn to give him a lopsided smile. Taking a tiny step forward, your nose very close to his. 

“Now I have something to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“Would this be a date, Boaz Priestly?”

He chuckles, “Yes, yes it would.”

You rock up onto your tiptoes briefly, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Then I would love to.”


	5. Chapter 5

You leave work with Priestly at the end of the day. In the car on the way to his apartment, you chat about all kinds of things. Even though it’s a date, the ease with which you normally talk to each other is still there. 

“So when it comes to pizza, pineapple, or no pineapple?” Priestly asks. 

“Pineapple.” you reply decisively. He looks relieved. 

“I’m glad you said that, because whether or not this whole thing will work was riding on your answer to that question.” He teases. 

You laugh, hitting him lightly on the arm. 

“Then you might like to know that I don’t like candy corn.” This causes him to throw his hands up in exasperation. 

“Just go. I have to power wash the car now! Thanks, Y/N.” You can tell by his grin, that he doesn’t mean a word. 

He parks on the street outside the apartment building, and you both get out. Jokingly, you start walking away from him. 

“Well it was nice while it lasted. See you tomorrow, Priestly!” You don’t even make it three feet in the other direction when his hands grab your waist and pull you against his back. 

You laugh together, holding hands as you walk up to his place. 

The date is probably the best one you’ve ever been on. The two of you ate pineapple pizza and talked for a good while, and the more he spoke, the more you fell in love with him. After that, he put his arm around you and you snuggled as you watched a cheesy horror movie.

At the end of the night, he completely understands when you requested that he drop you off a block away from your house. 

“I’m not ashamed of you, I promise. It’s just that I want to enjoy my parents not knowing about us for a while. They’d just complicate things.”

Priestly nods, feeling sorry that you have to base your actions on your parents’ approval. 

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight Priestly.” Before you can walk away, he kisses you. You have to stand a little bit on your tiptoes to reach him. His hands settle on your hips and you note with pride that he doesn’t seem at all phased that they’re a bit wider than other girl’s. You pull away first, needing to breathe. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He says. Your heart practically melts into a puddle. 

“Now I don’t want to leave…” You say wistfully, pouting at him. 

“Think of it as something to look forward to.” With a wink, he backs away and gets into the car. 

****

No one in the shop was safe after your first date. There was shameless flirting, inside jokes, and sooooo much blushing. Jen and Piper were ready to gouge out their eyes and plan a wedding all at once. 

For the second date, Priestly takes you to the pier. The two of you are incredibly competitive at the games, and give each other the prizes you win. You share a huge thing of cotton candy and 

laugh at how much gets stuck to each of you. On the ferris wheel, he kisses you and kisses you. Neither of you pay attention to the view of Santa Cruz from above. 

Your third date was a concert. Priestly surprises you with tickets to one of his obscure punk bands that he’s gotten you into. He wears his kilt at your request. Together, you sing along loudly and cheer. Obviously there is even more kissing. 

On the fourth date, you take him to the local laser-tag place. At first you’re on the same team, and absolutely crush the competition. Then you get hyper-competitive and face off against each other. You manage to corner him, but before you can get him out, he flips the two of you and kisses you against the wall. After that, neither of you are any help to your teams. 

The fifth date is much like the first. Back at his place, you eat takeout and watch a generic disaster movie with  _ horrible _ acting. The acting isn’t really noticed by either of you though, because you’re too busy making out. After a while, when you were both losing clothing, things move to the bedroom. 

The morning after, you somehow manage to actually leave his apartment, even though staying forever in a comfy bed with him sounded perfect. You somehow manage to convince your parents that you’d stayed over at Jen’s last night after falling asleep designing new menus. 

After spending the night together, the interactions between you and Priestly is different. Everyone can tell, too. 

He touches you more often. A hand on your lower back when walking behind you. Random kisses on your hairline. Playing with your hands. He’s even pinched your butt teasingly a few times. 

You’ve become less bashful around him. You flirt openly with him a lot. Kiss his shoulder in passing. 

Piper won’t let you hear the end of it. 

“I swear you guys are going to make me barf.” She says from register after he kisses your head for the third time that day. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Jen defends. 

“It was sweet the first week. Now I feel sick.” Piper teases. Priestly pulls you close to him, a defiant gleam in his eye. 

“Then prepare to die, Pipes.” With that, he dips you, and presses a passionate kiss to your lips. You smile into it, trying not to laugh at your boyfriend’s ridiculousness. You hear the bell above to door jingle and pat his shoulder to get him to let go. 

He pulls away, and you laugh breathlessly. 

“Y/N…?”

A look of horror washes over your face as you turn to the door. Looking back at you with looks of surprise that is quickly becoming anger, are your parents. 


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been two days since the unfortunate unveiling of your relationship with Priestly to your parents. Equally unfortunate, those two days were your days off from work. And now, the night before you’d get to see him again, they drop a bomb. 

“You’re calling in sick tomorrow, and then changing your shift.” Your mother says with arms crossed. 

“Mom!”

Your dad chimes in, “It’s what’s best pumpkin. It’s better in the long run if you never see that troublesome boy again.”

“OH MY GOD! One, he’s a man. We’re both adults. Two, I moved back here to take care of you. I could be off somewhere doing my own thing, but no, I came back. For you. Now I’m starting to regret it.”

With that, you went to your room and locked the door. Angry tears streamed down your cheeks. 

How could they be so unfair? They don’t even know him! They won’t give Priestly a chance to show them what a great guy he really is. Your parents refuse to see anything other than the ‘dangerous’ guy their daughter is rebelling with. 

Needing the extra comfort he provides, you call Priestly. He picks up immediately. 

“Hey,” his voice is gentle, “How are you doing?”

“Plotting murder.” You grumble. 

“That’s one way of handling the situation. I only ask that you remember that I’d have a hard time kissing you if you’re in prison.” 

“Party pooper.” You say with a chuckle.

“Just pointing out the facts sweetheart,” He replies, and you can hear the smile in his voice. “So will I be seeing you tomorrow?”

You sigh. “I don’t know. The wardens want me to call in sick and then change my shift. Apparently never laying eyes on you again is ‘what’s best for me.’ I swear, it’s like they think I’m some porcelain doll.”

“You should stand up to them.” He states simply. 

“Priestly…” You protest. 

“No,” he says more firmly, “I’ve let it slide because it’s your life and family, but right now I’m done. You can’t let them stop you from being happy. I know it’s hard. I know. But if they really want what’s best you have to TELL them what’s best for you. Hard as they try, they aren’t you. That’s where you have to steer them in the right direction.”

Priestly is surprised to hear you laugh. 

“What? What part of that was funny?”

“Just how sexy you are when you’re all assertive.” You giggle.

He groans good naturedly. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Every word.” You stand up, feeling more confident and sure. “I’m going to go tell my parents that they can’t keep me from the man I love.”

With that you hang up, leaving a shocked Priestly on the other end. His heart was beating like crazy. Did you just admit that you love him?

Your parents sit in the living room, your mother reading the paper and your father watching the news.

“Mom, Dad, we need to talk.” You said with authority. 

Your dad switches off the TV and your mom looks up expectantly. You take a steadying breath  and begin. 

“I’m going to keep seeing Priestly. There’s nothing you can do to stop me. The fact is, I love him. I really, truly do. If you had taken the time to get to know him, and see how amazing he is, maybe you could see why I love him. So this is your chance. He and I are going to be together. You can get on board or not. Just know that  _ he’s  _ what’s best for me.” 

You turn on your heel and return to your room, not planning on coming down until you leave the next morning. You’d never felt so proud of yourself as you do right then. 

In the living room, your parents look at each other and smile. 

“I think we might have been wrong on this one Y/M/N.”

“We just might.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Back in your room, you continue to fume. You pace some more, and play the angriest music you own. After a while, you decide to go back to what you know will always calm you down. You call Priestly. 

He picks up on the fourth ring, and you don’t even give him a chance to say ‘hi’ before you’re off and venting. 

“I did it. I told them that they don’t control me, and that I can date whoever I want and that who I want is you. They just sat there! Granted, that’s better than yelling...but still. I have no idea what they’re going to do.”

On the other end, it sounds like Priestly is walking outside somewhere. “Are you there?”

“You love me.” The giant grin on his face can be heard in his voice. 

Your face flushes. “Well yeah, but how did-”

“You told me. Right before rushing off to battle.” He jokes, before continuing, “Is there a big oak tree by your bedroom window?” 

You’re thoroughly confused now. “Yeah? Why?”

He has already hung up however, a knock sounding on the window. Realization dawning, you open the window and let your big goof of a boyfriend into the room. 

“Wow, I can’t believe I’m dating a stalker. I should’ve known.” You tease. 

Before you can ask what the hell he’s doing in your room however, he is pulling you in for a kiss. It’s fierce, passionate, and full of yet unspoken feelings. 

You melt into it, grabbing the fabric of his shirt in your hand as he grips your waist. Eventually, you’re forced to pull away for air. 

“Priestly, wha-” You start, but he interrupts. 

“I love you too.” Priestly confesses, his green eyes locked with yours. 

His simple statement makes you feel as though you’ve just left your body and are soaring high above the clouds. Your happiness makes you feel blissfully dizzy, and you can’t help but grin like a fool. 

You pull him in for another kiss, starting a long string of them that keep the two of you occupied for a good long while. 

An hour or so later, when you two lay on your bed, cuddling, he finally takes in your room. The posters, merchandise, and random little knick-knacks make him smile. 

“I knew you were a nerd, but this is just a whole other level.” 

You slap his chest lightly. “Hush, you love it.” 

“I most definitely do.” He presses a kiss to your hair. You snuggle closer to him, seeking out the comforting warmth of your boyfriend. When he speaks again, you can feel the words vibrate in his chest. 

“I’m going to come back in the morning.” 

“What do you mean?” You inquire, looking up at him. 

“I want to meet your parents. Talk to them if they’ll let me. Now that they know we’re together, I want to try my best to change they way they see me. I love you, and I don’t want to let you go. So I may as well try to get along with your parents, right?” 

You nod, the implications of what he said making butterflies swirl inside your stomach. Does this mean he’s interested in getting married someday? With a content sigh, you settle back into his side. 

****

You’ve just slipped on your shoes when the doorbell rings the next morning. With a surprised expression, your father allows your boyfriend into the entryway. You’re even more surprised at how calm your parents are being. 

“Are you here for Y/N?” Your mother asked. 

Priestly, who had swapped his usual wacky tee shirts for a nice button up, and his ripped jeans for intact ones, clears his throat. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you.” He looks between your parents, holding out his hand to shake. “Boaz Priestly.” 

When both your mother and father shake his hand, you’re ready to sound the alarm for doomsday. How in the world are they being so civil? 

“Do you have time to talk?” 

As the three of them walk together to the living room, you stand there, slightly in shock. Roughly fifteen minutes later, they re-emerge and you and Priestly are off to the shop. The whole drive there, you say nothing. You’re still too shocked to even appreciate how surprisingly attractive non-punk Priestly is. 


	8. Chapter 8

You and Priestly lay on the couch at his apartment, watching Sherlock. You’re nestled up against him with your back to his chest and his arms gently wrapped around you. You’re both snuggled under the super soft Marvel comforter that now lives at his place (specifically for this reason). 

Having already seen every episode, you check some emails while your vibrant haired boyfriend watches in fascination as the case unfolds. 

You scroll through random mailing list things, deleting here and there. It’s when you reach the one from the local Santa Cruz library that your heart jumps to your throat. 

Fingers shaking just a bit, you open the message. 

 

_ Dear Miss L/N,  _

_ We are happy inform you that you have been accepted for the position of librarian at Santa Cruz Memorial Library.  _

_...start Monday... _

_ …….look forward to working together… _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Patty Malone _

_ Head Librarian, Santa Cruz Memorial Library _

 

You don’t take in a lot of what the email says aside from the major details. With an excited cry, you leap up off the couch. As you’re doing your happy dance, a startled Priestly pauses the show, looking confused. 

“What happened?” He asks, trying to get you to calm down enough to fill him in. 

You pull him up and crush him in a hug. 

“I got the job at the library! They want me to start on Monday!” You yelp, going back to your dance, unable to stay still. 

Priestly grins, catching you long enough to plant a sweet kiss on your lips.

“Congratulations sweetheart.” The sentiment is genuine, but the slight sadness in his voice doesn’t escape your notice. 

You stop dancing, and peer up at him. “What’s wrong?” You ask, reaching up and touching his face. 

“It just…this means you’re leaving the shop. I won’t get to see you as much.” He said, refusing to meet your gaze. 

Feeling as though a hand was gripping your heart and squeezing, you lean up and press another kiss to your boyfriend’s lips. He holds you tight, trying to conceal the mixed emotions you know he’s feelings. 

“Hey now, what makes you say that? There’s only one good sandwich place in this town, and if you think I’ll be spending my lunch breaks anywhere else, then you’re crazy.” 

He still doesn’t look convinced. 

“If you’re going from your house each day, the shop is in the total opposite direction.” He reasons, brows creased. 

“Yeah….about that,” You say, briefly grappling with whether you want to reveal your surprise sooner than planned. The vaguely guilty expression on your face has him intrigued now. 

“What is it?” 

“My parents got cleared by the doctor last week to live alone. I really didn’t want to stay in my old room for the next few years, so I may have bought the open apartment on the second floor of this building? I’m moving in next week.” You say, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Priestly pulls back to hold you at arm’s length. “WHAT.”

“Surprise?” You say, a smug little smile across your face. Before you can do anything else, he’s kissing you passionately, all other thoughts flying out of your head. 

Eventually, you two stumble to the bedroom and Priestly kicks the door shut with his foot. 

****

You stand with your back to the front door of the shop. Your friends are gathered in a loose half circle before, all looking somber. The late afternoon light slants in through the big front windows, giving everything a slight golden hue. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. I’m not saying goodbye. Just thank you. Before I came here and met all of you, I felt like I never really fit in. I wasn’t trendy enough, and I was a nerd, I was a little weird. You all let me into your lives and made mine 1,000 times better.” 

You paused, taking a steadying breath. Priestly silently moved over to you and took your hand. 

“I’m not leaving though. I’ll still be here almost everyday, at some point, Trucker will probably have to kick me out.” You joke. 

The older owner of the shop just chuckles, saying, “Never.” 

Giving hugs to everyone, you cry a little, but with a smile on your face. One everyone has received at least one bear hug, you take your boyfriend’s hand and head home. 


	9. Chapter 9

Stepping up onto the last step of the stairs leading to your floor you feel tired. It isn’t that kind of sad, beaten-down tired though. You are satisfied. 

Unlocking the door to your new place with a smile, you can’t help but feel like things are going your way. First on your list of priorities is changing out of your work clothes.

While pulling on an ‘I choose Loki’ tee shirt and some comfy sweats, you hear a knock at the front door. Puzzled, you tread lightly on the wood floors to open it. 

A large smile grows across your face as you see Priestly standing there. His hair is pink today, and he wears a large grin. Hands hidden behind his back, he leans in and gives you a kiss. 

“Hi.” You say with a cheeky smile. 

“Hey there.” He returns. 

“What are you hiding there, Priestly?” You ask, brushing your fingertips over his arm. 

He produces a single red rose with a flourish. He bowed his head, presenting the flower to you like some sort of grand gift. 

With an absolutely horrendous british accent he asks, “Would care to accompany me upstairs for dinner Madam?” 

You giggle, accepting the rose. “I don’t believe I am dressed fancifully enough sir.” 

He drops the accent, opting instead to pull you against his chest. “You’ve never looked more beautiful.” 

You blush, heart skipping a beat. “You’ve charmed me. Let’s go.”

Hand in hand, the two of you made your way up to the next floor and inside what had become your second home. The apartment was gently lit by many little candles all over the apartment. It was a total fire hazard, but it was beautiful. 

A beautifully prepared meal was laid out on the kitchen/dining room table, and you could practically hear your stomach growling. 

Your ever charming boyfriend pulls out your chair for you before sitting on the opposite end of the table. With shining smiles you dig in and talk about how each of your days went

About half a bottle of wine later, Priestly breaks out the dessert. A big slice of apple pie and ice cream for each of you. As you savor the treat, you inquire the reason for this lovely evening. 

“Does there have to be?” he counters with a smirk. 

“No,” you consider, “but this seems like the lead up to something.” 

He points his fork with mock accusation at you. “You watch too much Sherlock. It’s infecting you.”

“Says you! You literally binged the whole thing two days ago!” You argue indignantly. 

“Hushhhh” He teases, pressing a kiss to your mouth, effectively shutting you up. 

You let the matter go, but you know he has something planned…

****

After the dishes are all washed, you two settle on the couch, a content silence stretching between you. He’s carding his fingers lazily through your hair while you draw little patterns across his chest. You’ve just about fallen asleep in the comfortable quiet when he moves. 

“Y/N, sweetheart wake up. I have a gift for you.” He says, a hint of nervousness showing in his eyes. 

Sitting up, you watch with bleary eyes as he gets up and get something from the bedroom. 

“Babe, what’s with all the gifts tonight? Is it my birthday or something?” You tease, but still genuinely curious as to the answer.  

“Here,” he says, handing you a slim box tied with a ribbon. 

You look at him skeptically as you untie it and open the lid. When you see the contents, you shove the box away, hand coming to your mouth. 

You meet his eyes, your expression one of disbelief and his a satisfied smirk. You look between the tickets on your lap and your boyfriend. 

“COMIC-CON?! PRIESTLY HOW???”

“I’m a wizard.” He replies simply. You laugh breathlessly, leaping into his arms for a bone crushing hug. Eventually you pull away and press your lips to his in a feverish kiss. He holds the back of your head and kisses you back with just as much feeling. 

Soon enough, you find yourselves in the bedroom, the door shutting as he presses your back up against it.

****

Late the next morning, you blink awake. Priestly has his arms securely wrapped around you and you can hear his soft breaths as he sleeps. Smiling softly, you reach over and trace his face with your fingers. 

Exhaling deeply, Priestly joined you in being conscious. 

“Good morning,” you greet with a quick kiss. He smiles. 

“Can I ask you something?” His voice is husky. You grin, remembering that that question was how he asked you out almost a year ago. 

“Of course, anything.” 

“How long have we been together?”

“Eleven months, three weeks, and….” you pause, calculating in your head, “four days.”

He smiles, kissing you. “Can ask you another thing?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like me?” That one makes you giggle. 

“Who doesn’t like you?” 

“Good answer. I love you. Do you love me?” He asks, looking confident about your answer. 

“More than anything.” You say seriously. 

“I have one more question,” He says, reaching over and pulling something out of his bedside drawer. 

“Shoot,” you whisper, heart pounding in your ears. Your breath catches in your throat as he pulls out a little velvet box, opening it to reveal a ring. 

“Will you marry me?”

With a yelp, you launch yourself a little bit over to the side, kissing him. He returns it, laughing a little. 

“Is that a yes?” 

You nod, holding back tears as best you can. 

“Yes! Oh my god yes.” He slips the ring on your finger. You hug him again, heart swelling. He holds you close, so little distance between your bodies that you feel his heartbeat matching yours. You squeeze the man you love tighter, the most radiant smile on your face. 


End file.
